Una Historia Diferente
by MCRfan4ever
Summary: En la internado en las afueras de la ciudad de Kohona un grupo de amigos en aquel lugar, eran los deportistas más populares del lugar, todos los respetaban y querían, pero se les moverá el tapete cuando un grupo de chicas nuevas lleguen a esa escuela. Hor
1. La Llegada

Hola, esta es mi nueva historia, no voy a abandonar la otra, pero tengo un bloqueo enorme, y aveces me ayuda escribir algo más, vaya estoy algo nerviosa por la historia, bueno aquí esta :}

* * *

Un grupo de chicos se encontraban corriendo a toda prisa por el corredor hacia el armario del conserje, pues estaban siendo perseguidos por su grupo de "Fangirls"

- vaya esas chicas están locas - menciono un Rubio cerrando la puerta rápidamente.

- ya lo creo, nos han seguido todo el día - menciono un cansado Uchiha.

- toda chica en la escuela nos desea - dijo otro chico con un perro a su lado. Lo cual esconde hay por que no lo dejan entrar adentro de ese internado.

- si, no me imagino que harán cuando salgamos, creo que una de esas chicas me quito un mechón de pelo.

- vamos Shikamaru ¿a ti no te preocupa que te quiten algo de pelo no? - dijo nuevamente el rubio.

- no del todo - dijo el volteando a otro lado, finalmente sonó la campaña y ellos pudieron salir.

-En la hora de Comer-

Mientras los tres caminaban hacia su mesa con su comida los tres vieron entrar a un grupo de chicas, que estaban buscando con la mirada una mesa, todas ellas eran hermosas, y en ese momento el grupo se acercan, excepto Sasuke que nada más las miro desde lejos.

- hola damas soy Naruto ¿las había visto antes aquí? - pregunto cortésmente Naruto.

- yo creo que no, ya que hemos llegado hoy a este lugar - dijo una chica de pelo color como trigo.

- oh claro - dijo el joven Uzumaki rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza - ellos son Shikamaru y Kiba - presento el Rubio.

- hola, ella es Hanabi, ella es Hinata la hermana de Hanabi, ella es Temari y yo me llamo Ino - dijo la chica una chica de ojos azules.

- mucho gusto, oh y ese chico de pelo oscuro que esta sentado en la mesa se llama Sasuke - dijo Kiba mirando a Hanabi, que le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

- y entonces, quieren sentarse con nosotros? - pregunto Naruto apuntando a su mesa.

- ya que, no hay más donde sentarse - respondió Ino. Y entonces se hicieron camino a la mesa.

- oye Sasuke, ellas nos van a acompañar por que no hay otra mesa - le dijo y el joven Uchiha simplemente asintió, y ellas se sentaron.

- entonces de donde son? - pregunto Kiba.

- amm, somos de un pueblo que esta cerca de aquí - respondió Hinata.

- oh genial - respondió Naruto a lo que Hanabi le susurro a su hermana algo y ella asintió y bajo la mirada, lo que el logro escuchar entendió que le dijo "no es tan genial"

- ¿y ahorita que clase les toca? - pregunto Shikamaru.

- amm? - dijo confundida Temari sacando un hoja - nos toca historia - respondió sin dejar de ver la hoja.

- oh nosotros también ¿si quieren vamos con ustedes para enseñarles el camino - respondió Kiba.

- oigan si, no es una mala idea - respondió Temari sin mucho interés. Después de unos minutos se pararon y le iban enseñando el camino para llegar al salón, y cuando llegaron ellas tomaron asiento una a cada lado de la otra. Y ellos se sentaron en otro lugar.

- vaya parecen ser cercanas - le susurro Naruto a Sasuke que estaba delante de el. Al haber dicho eso Sasuke volteo y vio que ella estaban sentadas juntas en hilera.

- parecen que si - dijo mientras se volvió a acomodar bien en su asiento.

-Después de la clase-

Las cuatro chicas se pararon y se hicieron su camino hacia a la puerta, cuando Naruto corrió y le puso la mano en el hombro a Hinata, a lo que ella respondió quitando lo rápidamente y volteando.

- oh, eres tu lo siento - dijo la joven ojiperla con timidez

- claro no hay problema ¿quería preguntarles si quieren ir a vernos en nuestra práctica de Football? - le pregunto al Rubio a las chicas.

- ir a ver a un grupo de chicos correr y sudar, yo lo veo como una pérdida de tiempo - respondió Hanabi volteandose con su hermana.

- ¿y ustedes? - pregunto el joven de pelo azabache a Ino.

- yo paso - respondió igualmente Ino. Y antes de que quisieran decir algo más se fueron sin más palabras.

- oye Sasuke, yo puedo ir a verte si quieres - dijo "seductivamente" una chica de pelo rojizo llamada Karin, a lo que Sasuke simplemente se fue.

Y cuando ellos ya estaban en las afueras del campo para su práctica vieron pasar a el grupo de jóvenes sonriendo, pero cuando Kiba les hizo una seña para que se vinieran a sentar ellas simplemente los saludaron y se fueron, mientras sus docenas de Fangirls se fueron a sentar.

Esas chicas tenían algo que los intrigaba, y definitivamente ellos querían saber más de ellas.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y !REVIEW! Vaya esta es la primera vez que hago una historia de este estilo, espero les gusté


	2. ¿Qué Será?

Y aquí esta el Fic

* * *

En la tarde Sasuke caminaba finalmente solo y en el camino vio a Ino, y se notaba algo alterada y Hinata se veía que le decía algo, entonces el se paró y se arrincono a un lado para poder verlas mejor.

- estoy nerviosa, este lugar es diferente,n-no se qué, no estoy acostumbrada a mucha gente - dijo Ino algo rápido y Hinata asintió.

- lo se, Hanabi también esta así - le contesto sabiendo que su hermana esta igual que ella.

- es que es difícil, aquí la gente senos acerca y allá no, es todo tan diferente, para ser sincera quiero volver, no me gusta estar aquí, no es como allá - dijo Ino rápidamente y Sasuke levemente empezó a creer que es ellas son el estilo de chicas que se siente mucho y no le gusta tener a la Gente a su alrededor por su grandeza, cosa que no es cierto.

- mira Ino, olvida tu pasado, Hanabi esta haciendo lo mismo, tienes que saber que aquí nadie te hará daño - le respondió la ojiperla a tratando de animarla un poco.

- tienes razón, tienes razón, es que - dijo soltando un suspiro, mientras que la chica enfrente de ella la abrazo, y justamente cuando Sasuke se iba a ir Hanabi se le apareció por atrás

- ¿espiando a alguien? - le pregunto viendo que su hermana e Ino estaban enfrente.

- no, yo solamente pasaba por aquí - dijo fríamente Sasuke, y Hanabi le frunció el ceño y lo aparto de su camino.

- no te metas donde no debes - le dijo mientras caminaba hacia su hermana mayor.

- Hola, oye Hina, ya tenemos que irnos al dormitorio, ahora - dijo marcando con tristeza el ahora.

- claro ¿estas bien? - pregunto Hinata y Hanabi negó con la cabeza suavemente.

- bien vámonos, nos vemos luego Ino - se despidió Hinata y su hermana se despidió de ella con la mano.

Cuando ellas se fueron ella suspiró, Sasuke aún la miraba cuando un chico desconocido se le acercó.

- hola lindura, me llamo Kin - dijo un chico mirándola de forma "seductiva"

- ¿qué quieres? - respondió de una forma dura.

- nada, solamente quería preguntarte si querías ir a tomar un café ahorita conmigo - le respondió

- preferiría no - dijo y se paró.

- oye oye, de verdad, pero si no quieres podemos hacer otra cosa - le dijo Kin amablemente poniendo su mano en su cintura, y ella abrió los ojos como platos y le doblo la mano rápidamente.

- no me toques

- y por que ¿qué? Te crees muy especial como para que te toque? - le pregunto de forma creída.

- quisiera que fuera eso, pero no, mejor alejaste - le dijo enojada.

- ¿y si no quiero? - le pregunto poniéndole las manos en su cintura de nuevo, y ella lo pateo en el abdomen con su rodilla y este saco un fuerte grito de dolor, a lo que Sasuke simplemente siguió mirando.

- eres... Eres una, una hija de-

- de que, no diría nada si fuera tu - dijo yéndose.

Después de que ella ya estaba alejada Sasuke se movió de donde estaba y vio al tal Kin aún en el piso retorciendoce.

- la voy a matar - contesto con enojo, a lo que Sasuke simplemente frunció el ceño y se fue a su cuarto.

Mientras caminaba no dejaba de pensar en ella, y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en su pequeño edificio donde estaba su cuarto, mientras caminaba adentro vio a Naruto, Kiba y Shikamaru en la sala que hay al entrar al lugar.

- oye se suponía que llegarías aquí antes para hablar - dijo haciéndose el ofendido Kiba, ya que no era nada importante.

- ¿y? Yo puedo llegar cuando quiera - respondió y se fue a su cuarto, interiormente feliz de que no se les permitiera a las chicas entrar en los edificios donde ellos se quedan.

Había algo en esa tal Ino que lo inquietaba, que lo hacia pensar mucho en ella, pero la cosa es que no tiene la más mínima idea de que es.

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado :D


	3. Una Revelación

Y aquí hay otro capítulo

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en la clase de matemáticas Ino y Sasuke estaban sentados juntos, Sasuke la miraba sin saber que es lo que le pasa ¿por qué se sentía tan atraído a tal chica.

- muy bien jóvenes una de sus compañeras tiene un anuncio importante para ustedes, y cuando su maestra término de decir eso una chica llamada Tenten se paró

- hola a todos, quería decirles a todos que como parte del comité estudiantil me toca la responsabilidad de avisarles del baile de primer año, para todos los recién llegados - dijo emocionadamente Tenten

- vaya eso suena tan genial - susurro sarcasticamente para sí misma Ino

- ¿cómo? - dijo el joven Uchiha mirándola.

- Nada - dijo adormilada la Rubia aburrida, Hanabi no dejaba de verla, ya que ella sabia que no habia dormido bien por un recuerdo que la atormente casi todas las noches, y cuando ella no duerme bien puede ser algo molesta, después simplemente empezó recargandose en el escritorio que compartía con Sasuke, ella realmente odiaba matemáticas, todos esos números la confundían, pero inconscientemente hacia todo bien.

- señorita Yamanaka- dijo la profesora y ella levantó su cabeza con rapidez - este no es un lugar para quedarse dormida - dijo la profesora con amargura.

- no lo creo es cómodo - dijo Ino poniendo una de sus manos en el escritorio

- ¿así qué eso es lo que cree? - Dijo la profesora acercándose a ella

- la verdad si - dijo la soñolienta Ino

- por que esta tan cansada dígame? - pregunto

- usted que cree, por que no dormí bien - dijo mirándola

- ¿y por que no durmió bien, acaso estaba muy ocupada drogandose? - pregunto groseramente su profesora, desde que ella vio a Ino por primera vez no le cayó muy bien e Ino lo sabía.

- créeme que no - dijo y se paró de su su banco y se hizo su camino a la puerta.

- oiga venga aquí, si no viene aquí lo va a lamentar - dijo con una voz amenazante mientras agarraba una regla tratando de intimidarla.

- ¿o si? Dígame qué va a hacer, golpearme, tu no eres mi padre - dijo ella con enojo, mientras los demás en el salón tenían la boca abierta.

- tu eres una... Una-

- ¿qué? ¿Deje sin palabras a la bruja? - respondió ella mientras la maestra vio que los demás tenían una sonrisa en su rostro, esa maestra era la peor de todos.

- como te atreves a llamarme bruja tu idiota - dijo y vio que los del salón estaban en completo shock, incluso Sasuke (buen el un poquito).

- no soy estúpida señora, soy más lista de lo que usted piensa - dijo Ino con un profundo, tal vez muy profundo dolor.

- sabes que, estas expulsada - grito la maestra

- según yo los maestros no pueden expulsar a los alumnos... Oh pero espera, los alumnos pueden ir a decirle a su director si un maestro los ofenden, y según yo en la pancarta de este lugar decía lo mismo, y es más, dicen que su despido es inmediato - dijo Ino con voz acusadora, a lo que la profesora se sorprendió.

- oh no, no Ino - suplico la maestra pero ella negó con la cabeza y salió del salón, y entonces Hinata, Temari y Hanabi la siguieron.

Mientras Ino caminaba caían una pocas lágrimas de su cara.

- Ino, Ino, ven aquí por favor - suplicó Hanabi.

- Ino, sabemos que esto te entristece pero ven por favor - dijo Temari y entonces ella se paró.

En ese momento las tres se acercaron y la llevaron a una banca donde se sentaron las tres, y Shikamaru, Naruto y Sasuke se fueron (por que su ahora ex-profesora los corrió a todos) y las encontraron, y decidieron no moverse y escuchar lo que decían.

- ya no puedo soportar esto, primero mi padre, luego el orfanato y ahora ella - dijo ya llorando un poco.

- Ino, lo de tu padre, fue otra cosa-

- el me rompió Hinata, por su culpa tengo miedo - dijo soltando un pequeño sollozo.

- lo se Ino, lo se - dijo mientras la acercaba para abrazarla, la pobre chica lloro hasta quedarse dormida, lo cual no tardo mucho ya que estaba casi muerta de sueño, no sabía por que la mayoría de gente la rechazaba.

Entonces los cuatro chicos aparecieron y las miraron, excepto Sasuke que miraba directamente a Ino.

- disculpen pero ya nos tenemos que ir - dijo Temari mientras ella y Hanabi la levantaban.

- ¿quieren que las ayude con ella? - pregunto Sasuke y ellas asintieron.

Entonces el joven de pelo azabache fue por Ino y la cargo.

- ¿ella está bien? - pregunto Naruto

- si, oímos que estaba triste por- - pero la mano de Hinata lo interrumpió con su mano en la boca y lo miro.

- no digas nada en voz alta - le susurro Hinata viendo a Hanabi.

- pero si escuchamos todo, queremos saber que le pasa, de verdad ella se veía qu- - intento decir Shikamaru pero fue interrumpido por la otra mano de Hinata

- si se callan les diré lo que sucede - ofreció ella y los tres accedieron,

- Okay, les diremos pero en nuestra habitación, pero no digan nada, pues ya no son horas en las que ustedes pueden entrar - dijo Temari

- En la Habitación -

Sasuke dejo a Ino en su cama y se sentó en un sofá rojo que había en la habitación

- bueno, querían saber su vida de acuerdo, pero no pueden decirle a nadie - dijo Temari cerrando la puerta con seguro.

- claro, no hay problema - dijo Naruto.

- Okay, amm, Ino cuando era niña su padre la golpeaba, después como cuando ella tenía como seis años unas personas se dieron cuanto de eso y decidieron llevársela a un orfanato, donde Hanabi, Temari y yo estábamos, la conocimos y nos hicimos amigas, a los once años a ella a Temari y a mi nos corrieron, pero no corrieron a Hanabi, entonces unos días después fuimos de hurtadillas al lugar y nos llevamos a Hanabi, empezamos a trabajar desde los diez años, vivimos en la calle tres años y a los catorce las cuatro empezamos a trabajar en un bar, mentimos de nuestra edad, y bueno, tuvimos el suficiente dinero como para venir, y bueno, aquí estamos - contó Hinata.

-¿pero por que ustedes estaban en el orfanato? - pregunto Shikamaru

- los papás de Hinata y Hanabi murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando ella tenía cuatro y cuando ella tenía tres, empezaron a vivir en la calle y un día alguien se las llevo hay, y yo jamás conocí a mis padre, tengo dos hermanos pero cuando nos encontraron a ellos los mandaron a otro orfanato y ya no supe más de ellos, tratamos de salir de esa tristeza pero no es tan fácil, y menos para Ino, por que es la que tiene más miedo de estar con la gente - dijo Temari

- vaya - dijo Naruto sin palabras.

- no digan nada a nadie, ni siquiera sabemos por que se los dijimos a ustedes, pero por favor no digan nada - les pidió Hanabi a ellos, y ellos asintieron.

- bueno, gracias por decirnos, y nosotros nos tenemos que ir, hasta luego - dijo Kiba y ellas se despidieron con la mano y se fueron.

Ino tenía un pasado no muy dulce, pero las cuatro chicas trataba de quedar fuera de los pensamientos, los cuatro chicos empezaron a sentir algo por ellas, y al oír eso, lo que más querían hacer era ayudar.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado


	4. Lo que ellas hacen parte 1

hola, aquí les tengooooo, el Fic

* * *

Después de un tiempo lo ocurrido las cuatro chicas empezaron a evadir los a toda costa, ellas sintieron una paz al momento de decirles, se sintieron bien pero ellas creían firmemente que ellos les harían daño y ellas no querían eso, no querían dejar entrar a nadie a lo que para ellas era como una pequeña familia, de hecho desde que ellas les dijeron eso empezaron a comportarse algo frías con aquellos jóvenes.

En la clase de Ciencia Hanabi se sentó en uno de los escritorios que tendría que compartir, ella estaba bien hay, pero al ver que Kiba se le acercó ella se paro y sentó en otro lugar, y el joven confundido la miro desde lejos, y ella empezaba a pensar "lo siento, pero no quiero ser lastimada, no más" dijo ella y con mucho pesar volteó la cara, ella empezó a creer que tal vez le gustaba el chico, y de hecho no era la única.

Finalmente empezó la clase y todos estaban hay.

- muy bien estudiantes, tenemos un anuncio que dar, a cause de un pequeño problema tendremos que parar las clases por un periodo muy corto de tiempo, este sábado se les solicitará que hagan sus maletas y que vayan ha sus hogares a disfrutar este tiempo antes de volver - dijo sin mucha atención el profesor, había surgido un leve problema en la escuela y necesitaban que los estudiantes salieran de hay.

Nadie realmente se molesto en preguntar ya que bueno, vacaciones.

Después de una larga y aburrida clase todos se fueron a sus dormitorios a empacar felizmente, su familia y amigos esperando por ellos, era algo genial.

Mientras caminaba Hanabi sola por el corredor hacia la salida Kiba decidió ir hablar con ella.

- hola Hanabi - saludo alegremente mientras caminaba a su lado, a lo que ella simplemente volteó la cabeza, exactamente igual que en la clase.

- ¿estas enfadada conmigo? Si hice algo lo lamento mucho - dijo el y ella volteó y el le respondió con una grande sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos.

- no, lo siento Kiba, es que (suspiro) perdóname es que estoy un poco confundida por una cosas - dijo débilmente y el la miro con dulzura por su sinceridad.

- y entonces que piensas hacer para este estilo de vacaciones - dijo haciendo comillas en vacaciones.

- nada planeado - respondió sin más

- tiene que haber algo, dime vas a vera alguien - pregunto amablemente mientras ella negaba con la cabeza, tan sólo de pensar en eso la entristecía un poco.

- de verdad Hanabi, debe de haber alguna persona fuera de aquí que te importe no? - pregunto sin haberle pasado ni tantito por la mente lo que se les había contado

- no, no tengo a nadie que me espere por que soy huérfana como mi hermana, no tengo a nadie que espere por mi y no hay nadie que espero que haga eso, y las únicas personas que espero son las que me abandonaron en un mugriento orfanato a los tres años- dijo Hanabi, mientras sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer, pero su orgullo jamás la dejaría llorar enfrente de una persona presente, ni siquiera su hermana.

- lo siento Hanabi, lo olvidé por completo, soy un idiota perdóname - dijo Kiba recordando aquella plática.

El se puso enfrente de ella y la abrazo, cosa que la joven de pelo castaño no se esperaba, más sin embargo no se negó, entonces el le susurro "Lo siento" dijo y se separó de ella, y Hanabi le dio una sonrisa, pero se separó cuando escucho su nombre.

- Hanabi te había estado buscando - dijo Ino haciéndose su camino a ella.

- lo siento - dijo simplemente.

- hola Ino - saludo Kiba y ella simplemente lo miro.

- tenemos que empacar Hanabi - dijo la rubia con una leve sonrisa.

- oh claro - dijo la joven de ojos aperados con una sonrisa

-En la Salida de la Escuela-

Los jóvenes estaban discutiendo a donde irían cuando vieron alas mismas chicas hablando sobre algo, seguramente lo mismo, Naruto se acercó y les pregunto

- así que a donde van? - le pregunto Naruto a las jóvenes que estaban listas para irse.

- nada que te incumba - le respondió Ino

- ¿qué tienes miedo de algo? - reto Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante.

- no lo creo - dijo poniendo su cabeza un poco de lado.

- algo me dice que vas a hacer algo malo - dijo el chico de pelo color azabache, de una forma...Mmm... Cual es la palabra... Oh claro !Coqueto! mientras sus amigos se quedaron en shock

- eso desearías Uchiha - le respondió Ino y le guiñó el ojo y se fueron, y cuando ya estaban algo lejos Kiba y Naruto miraban a Sasuke con una sonrisa picara.

- ¿soy yo oh estaba coqueteando con Ino? - dijo Naruto con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- alguien esta enamorado - dijo Kiba y entonces el frunció el ceño y ellos dejaron de reír.

- no estoy coqueteando con nadie escucharon - dijo Sasuke fríamente

- si seguro - murmuro Kiba

- ¿y si las seguimos? - pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa "malévola"

- y sin nos des cubren genio - respondió Shikamaru.

- no nos vera deberás - dijo el mirando a todos - vamos, no tienen curiosidad de lo que ellas van hacer? - pregunto nuevamente

- tal vez un poco, pero... Esta bien yo voy - dijo el Inuzuka.

- problemático, pero ya que, yo también voy - dijo el joven de coleta, y ahora todo el grupo miraba a Sasuke.

- eso significa que tienes que venir con nosotros Sasuke - dijo el Rubio con animosidad y el simplemente miro hacia otro lado.

Después de unos minuto de seguirlas sigilosamente vieron que estaban en un estilo de club, como entre Restaurant y antro pero no lo era, cuando las siguieron a la entrada vieron que las chicas hablaban con un estilo de recepcionista y les hizo una seña para que pasarán adentro, y entonces ellos entraron cuando se aseguraron de que no estuvieran viendo cerca de hay.

- hola, puedo ayudarles en algo? - pregunto la recepcionista cuando los vio.

- oh si, venimos a ver a unas chicas llamadas Temari, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata y Hanabi Hyuga - dijo Kiba recarga doce en el escritorio.

- oh disculpen, pero ahorita mismo las jóvenes se encuentran en su práctica para su presentación de esta tarde - dijo y ellos miraron confundidos.

- pero necesitamos hablar con ellas - dijo Shikamaru

- lo lamento, cuando puedan pasar les avisare, si quieren pueden esperar o irse - contesto ella

- de acuerdo pero cuando podamos pasar a donde es - pregunto Naruto.

- oh claro, abriendo esa puerta, pasillo izquierdo subiendo las escalera puerta tres del lado del balcon - dijo la mujer y justamente cuando sonó el teléfono de la recepcionista ellos fueron discretamente hacia la puerta y entraron y siguieron las exactas indicaciones

Y cuando encontraron la puerta y entraron vieron a las cuatro jóvenes con sostenes deportivos y unos shorts (que los cuatro por poco y les sangré la nariz) bailando con gracia mientras una señora que parecía de edad un poco adulta les gritaba "estira más esas piernas Temari y tu Hinata brinca más alto" al ver eso los cuatro, si señor incluyendo a Sasuke solterón un pequeña risita al verlas hay, pero lo que definitivamente no esperaban eran ser vistos por el perspicaz oído de Temari, y si, estaban en problemas.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, lamento no haber podido haber subido un capítulo antes es que estoy algo ocupada, bueno espero que les haya gustado y espero poder sacar pronto otro capítulo.


	5. Los que Ellas Hacen parte 2

hola, les tengo otro capítulo.

* * *

Al voltear Temari los vio y salió del cuarto para verlos.

- ¿qué diablos hacen aquí? - pregunto Temari enojada al verlos hay.

- nada que te incumba - dijo Shikamaru

- yo creo que nos incumbe ya que están aquí y se estaban riendo - intervino Ino (oye rima) al verlos hay con Temari

- ¿qué hacen aquí? - pregunto Hanabi viéndola Kiba que le dio una sonrisa nerviosa

- contesten - dijo Ino con el ceño fruncido.

- de acuerdo nos dio curiosidad saber que hacían y las seguimos - contesto Kiba, y sin darse cuenta les había dicho todo, los tres jóvenes lo miraron y el simplemente se rasco la parte inferior de su cabeza riendo nerviosamente.

- ¿pero por que? - dijo la confundida rubia.

- sólo por que si Okay? - dijo Sasuke, pero antes de poder decir otra cosa las chicas fueron interrumpidas por la voz de su couch, o algo así.

- Yamanaka y Hyuga aquí - dijo y Hanabi y Hinata se vieron confundidas sin saber quien.

- Hanabi e Ino, ya es hora de que se vayan preparando - dijo haciendo una voz como Duh.

Las dos chicas se pararon y fueron a unos vestido res y los jóvenes se vieron en shock.

- acaso ustedes son str.. - intento decir Sasuke pero fue bofetada por Ino.

- idiota, no te atrevas a decir esa palabra - le dijo ofendida y se fue con Hanabi mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

- vaya, esa chica pega duro - dijo enojado mientras se frotaba la mejilla con su mano.

- bueno jóvenes, si quieren pueden ir a verlas - les dijo una señora algo mayor. - oh por cierto si necesitan algo me llamo Tsunade, bueno, me voy para ver como van mis chicas - contesto ella y se fue.

- bueno vámonos, ah verlas - dijo Shikamaru diciendo más fuerte ah verlas para que Temari lo escuchara, ellos se empezaron a ir, pero unos más rápidos que otros.

Cuando Sasuke iba pasando por el camerino de Ino vio que la puerta estaba entre abierta y al verla así le dio cierta curiosidad y por alguna razón decidió entrar

- ah demonios - escucho decir a la joven que aún no notaba su presencia.

Entonces Sasuke se adentró más al cuarto y vio que había un estilo de vestidor, pero al entrar más no vio que había un zapato tirado lo que lo hizo tambalerce y agarrare de algo lo que hizo el suficiente ruido para que Ino levantara la cabeza y lo viera.

- pero por... Que haces aquí !LARGATE! - le grito ella "soltando un pequeño "Rayos"

- ¿qué te pasa? Acaso se te corrió el esmalte- le pregunto haciendo broma al oír como se quejaba de algo

- quieres ser útil? Ayúdame a subir esta maldita cremallera - dijo enojada con esa ropa por tener el cierre atrás.

Entonces el puso su mano en la parte baja de su espalda y agarro la parte del cierre y empezó a subirlo, y mientras lo subía podía sentir su suave piel, cuando finalmente acabo ella volteó y lo miro, y un raro impulso hizo que se inclinara poco a poco mientras ella simplemente miraba hasta que finalmente sus labios se tocaron, y se besaron lentamente , ni Ino ni Sasuke sabían que pasaba exactamente, pero se estaban dejando llevar, Ino no sabía que hacer, no quería confiar en el, pero simplemente no se separo.

- Sasuke? Dónde estas? - pregunto Kiba y Naruto entrando al habitación donde estaban y al ver eso los dos chicos estaban en shock.

Al instante Ino se separó y les aventó unas almohadas dándoles todas a las cabezas de Kiba y Naruto.

- sabes que, ya me tengo que ir con Hanabi o si no se van a molestar - dijo nerviosamente y se fue lo más rápido que pudo del lugar.

- vaya, vaya, vaya parece que cierto Uchiha esta enamorado - se burlo Naruto y los dos empezaron a reír.

- si, al menos yo si me atreví a besarla y no simplemente a verlas desde lejos - dijo el fríamente sabiendo que Naruto observaba a Hinata desde lejos sin sí quiera hablarle, lo que hizo que Kiba riera más y que el se sonrojara, pues sabía que era verdad.

- me atrapaste Sasuke, vámonos, justamente una señora dijo "oh se van a ver la presentación o se largan de aquí" - dijo imitando a una señora que les dijo. Finalmente cuando ellos iban saliendo Sasuke vio a Ino y le guiñó un ojo para ver su reacción, y ella simplemente le dio una sonrisa a la mitad.

Los tres llegaron a unos asientos junto a Shikamaru que los vio con una ceja levantada

- ¿en dónde estaban los estaba esperando? - dijo Shikamaru

- bueno, nosotros fuimos a buscar a Sasuke, lo que ya sabes pero cuando estábamos hay vimos que Ino y Sasuke se estaban besando - dijo Kiba haciendo voz melodiosa al "besandose"

- ¿de verdad? Vaya creo que cierto chico esta enamorado - dijo Shikamaru soltando una pequeña risita, y Sasuke estaba a punto de argumentar cuando escucho.

- muy bien damas y caballeros, lo que todos estaban esperando, el perfecto baile de ballet contemporáneo entre Ino Yamanaka y Hanabi Hyuga - dijo Tsunade, y terminando de decir eso todos aplaudieron

Entonces se prendieron unas luces y empezó a tocarse una canción llamada Sail de Awolnation.

Cuando empezó vieron como las dos chicas se movían con tanta gracia, hacían uno salto, splits todo de una manera sensacional, jamás, ni en un minuto se distrajeron, se veían geniales, y para algunos jóvenes les alegraba la vista ver a tan lindas jóvenes bailando tan sólo en un leotardo negro que aparentaba estar roto en una parte de la cintura.

Cuando terminaron todas las personas se pararon y empezaron a aplaudir y algunos hasta chiflar, finalmente las dos chicas bajaron y recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la salida, pero los cuatro chicos corrieron hacia ellas.

- vaya a donde van? - pregunto Naruto a las cuatro jóvenes

- pues es que e-ellas tenían presentación, y nosotras teníamos que practicar para la nuestra - dijo Hinata.

- no, no era eso lo que preguntaba ¿a dónde van ahora? - volvió a preguntar el Rubio.

- no lo sabemos - dijo Temari y entonces ellas empezaron a hablar entre ellas.

- probablemente en el motel que esta en la esquina de aquí - dijo nuevamente Temari.

- ¿Hay? Enserió - pregunto nuevamente.

- donde esperas que vayamos, no tenemos otro lugar - dijo Ino.

- ¿de verdad? No entiendo, son huérfanas, que no tienen hogar pero pueden ir hay y bailar muy bien, y no creo que nada más de repente así como así fueran excelentes bailarinas - argumento Shikamaru.

- si te callarás y te enterarás antes de hablar, hay solía ser un bar donde trabajábamos a los doce, un día simplemente lo cerraron, y como el día que nos despidieron Tsunade estaba hay, nos empezó a preguntar cosas, y al saber que no teníamos a donde ir nos ofreció trabajo hay, entonces empezó a enseñarnos y yo creo que después de cuatro años la gente mejora no crees? - dijo Ino y el ya no dijo nada.

- pero si trabajan hay, como no tienen que irse a un motel, por que no tienen una casa propia o algo así - pregunto Naruto

- crees que nos pagan millones por cada baile, pues no, no hasta que Tsunade nos empiece a subir de lo que ella diría nivel, por lo pronto no nos da mucho - dijo Temari.

- a-así que si no les importa, nos tenemos que ir ahora antes de que no haya habitaciones - dijo Hinata y ellas se empezaron a hacer camino al motel

- !ESPEREN! - dijo Kiba.

- ¿qué? - pregunto Hanabi volteando.

- ¿por qué no vienen con nosotros? Mi casa es amplia, y esta por un bosque, hay buena vista - dijo el y todos (incluyendo a sus amigos) se le quedaron viendo

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, y para "I 3 Read" espero te haya gustado la parte que me pediste del cierre, y bueno, espero que les haya gustado


	6. Aviso

Hola a todos,lamento un montón esto, yo y Nightwishes27 vamos a seguirla, entre nosotras ya esta todo bien, y preferí dársela, bueno, la vamos a escribir las dos desde el principio pero mejor hecho, y tal vez otras parejas, la iniciamos por que yo me apresure en algunas, seguiré tal vez haciendo one-shots, o cosas así, pero de una vez quería saber que les gustaría que tuviera ahora el fic, digo, yo ya le di unas ideas a Nighwishes27 pero las dos queremos saber que les gustaría, oh, y de hecho casi que ahora voy a estar en su cuenta (bueno que somos vecinas) y espero que nos digan, y nosotras seguiremos lo siguiente :)


End file.
